


Gold for Gladiators and Their Loves

by Pathologies



Series: One Shot October [7]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff and Angst, Other, cue the gatsu theme, godmaster spoilers, my love for you is like a truck, oh yeah we gotta have our warrior bathing baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathologies/pseuds/Pathologies
Summary: If it was a dream, would it be more cruel?
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel/Nailmaster Oro
Series: One Shot October [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Gold for Gladiators and Their Loves

Ever since arriving to this place, Oro felt as though he was still within a dream. Whether it was good or bad, he still couldn’t tell. With his long estranged brother Mato at his side, it felt like a dream he wouldn’t dare think about. Battling together, winning glorious victories. Even their third brother was there, demonstrating his skill before the audience of a golden insect called the ‘Godseeker’.

Oddly he didn’t spend all his time with his brothers, washing bug guts off his mighty nail. No, sometimes he came to the golden pools (everything was golden, which annoyed Oro so slightly) to while away the time with someone else.

They were a tall bug, pale with great horns. The first thing Oro noticed was how oddly similar they looked to his pupil (but being an estranged sibling...he knew better than to ask about siblings). They often set aside the most glorious silver armor and cloaks, as though they were royalty. But the stranger said none of it.

Most of their time was shared sitting across the pool, staring into the dark circles of their eyes, enjoying the healing respite. It was a good pace of conversation. This tall warrior just felt like they were on his wavelength. He liked company that didn’t talk.

But today Oro felt like talking, “Another battle again today. There’s much talk about this challenger today.” He sank further into the bright liquid, “I’m still unsure what prize awaits at the end...but the thrill of the fight is enough for me. Even if this insect thinks us ‘Gods’. Can you imagine? Gods.”

For a moment, the warrior looked away. As though speaking about it made them uncomfortable.

Oro leaned with his elbows on his thighs, “But you fight for your own reasons. What cause you champion...I hope it comes to you...even if victory can’t.”

They remained silent, as always. But this time, they motioned forward, wanting Oro to sit next to them.

“Hmm? What is it, friend?” of all creatures, Oro had an easier time indulging the request of one who rarely gave it.

Cupping water, they raised it over their black-within-black body...before letting it pour over them. Oro nodded, understanding, “Ah...you want me to...” He cupped water of his own, the water pouring over one arm.

They nodded. Oro generously produced another handful, this time washing the tall warrior’s shoulders, cascading down their back and chest, “You must be special. For anyone else I’d demand a payment of geo. But for you, your silence and company is equal to the geo.”

The warrior closed their eyes, nodding softly to indicate the enjoyment of the water’s caress. Oro cupped water again, “Some for that great mask of yours as well.”

They gently obeyed, going placid as they felt a soothing scrub of the nailmaster’s digits get into those horns. Oro chatted again, “Shame I couldn’t see your battles. We should meet each other in Hallownest, test our mettle with the nail together.”

The knight shot up, looking down on Oro. They shook their head.

“Not much for dueling, I take.” said the nailmaster, “You still may visit my place in the Kingdom’s Edge...so long as you don’t make yourself a fixture.” Joked Oro.

The tall warrior looked distant. Their long slender digits cut the air straight-on: a no.

Oro understood now, “...you can’t.”

A measured, paced rise and fall of the head. Yes.

The nailmaster rose from the pool, dripping wet. He collected his cloak, “...so if either of us were to lose a fight, this would be the last time either of us saw each other, is that what you mean?”

Another lingering nod.

Oro sighed before gathering his cloth about him. Before he left, he awkwardly took the knight’s hand in a single squeeze, “Neither of us should lose then.”

They nodded.

The nailmaster waved back, a distant pang resounding in his chest, “Till next we meet.”

He said that, but both of them had an aching feeling this would not be so.


End file.
